Lost In Darkness
by ChaosBlast08
Summary: Years after her mother died from a hit-and-run accident, Evangeline has been brutally tortured by her father and left in the basement for others to use in whatever way they wish. The only company she has is a young male wolf she had been friends with before her life fell into darkness, whom comes to the basement window once a day. OCs. One-Shot. M for Abuse and References.


Lost In Darkness

One-Shot

Warnings: Blood/Gore, Violence, Child Abuse (Mental, Physical, Sexual), Mentions of Death, Rape, Mentions of Rape, Nudity, Torture, and Other Sensitive Materials

Author's Note: FORIGVE ME IF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APPEAR OUT OF CHARACTER! D:

The petite, black and orange hedgefox jolted awake at the sound of the basement door creaking open. She hesitantly began to attempt to stand up, but was hit by a wall of pain in her lower abdomen. She cringed and pressed back against the cold, stone wall. Her slightly flayed ears lowered and pressed back against her head as she heard a set of footsteps coming down the stairs.

She stared at the stone floor and kept her head lowered as the metal door to her prison opened and a tray with a cup of water and slice of toast was set down. The door shut and locked seconds later.

'Though he treats me like this, my father still sends someone down to feed me.' She thought before she shakily began to drag herself up, using the wall for all of the support. She slowly and weakly began placing her feet down as she maneuvered herself to the tray. The sound of the chain wrapped around her boney ankle echoed slightly in the room.

The hedgefox weakly lifted the cup to slowly sip at the cold water. It made her dry, cracked lips feel better. It did the same for her painfully dry throat. After finishing the water, she sniffed at the toast before she began to nibble on it. The pain in her lower abdomen only calmed slightly.

She placed a thin hand across the dirty fabric covering her hurting stomach, her bloodied fingernails catching on the stitches that were made to her too small blue dress.

She jumped when she heard something tap on the glass of the small, barred window towards the top of the right wall of her room. She slowly turned to look with her good eye. Through the bars she caught the sight of a familiar, black furred boy.

She pulled herself up again, using the stone wall for support. She weakly moved over to the wall where the window was and cracked it open as far as it would go, which was not far.

"Hey, Angie… How are you today?" He whispered to her through the small space. His voice was full of concern.

"I am… okay, today, Donnie…" Evangeline whispered back to him, trying to not sound as weak, pained, or frightened as she truly was.

"Angie… Why are you so afraid? Did that guy appear in your dreams, again?"

She hesitated, as if upon answering it would happen again. "Y-yes… He did…"

She could see the anger cross his face before it returned to gentle concern for her.

"What did he do this time?"

She shook slightly as she remembered the frightening nightmare. She could once again feel the chains binding her wrists and both ankles. Her hands gripped the stone wall tightly as she felt the ghostly feeling of a hand slide against the side of her face where her horrible scar was.

"He… He… was trying to persuade me to join with him, again… Donnie… He touched each of my scars… He made me bleed… Everywhere…" Evangeline's voice cracked.

"Angie…"

The black and orange furred hedgefox jumped at the sound of the basement door opening again.

"They're coming..." She whispered.

Donnie's expression turned dark. "I'll return for you, Angie…" He whispered before disappearing from the view of the small, barred window. Evangeline's thin hands weakly slid it back shut before she dropped herself back onto the ground.

A minute later, the door unlocked and was slid open by two of the workers her father had ordered to 'clean up after her visitors.' She kept her head down, eyes downcast.

One of them easily lifted her with one arm and removed the chain attached around her ankle. He took her from the room she was imprisoned in, but then entered a room across from it. It was a simple completed bathroom. He set her down near the bathtub, before turning it on to draw a bath for her.

"Mr. Adara says for you to be changed into something nicer, and for you to be cleaned and made to look nice. He says that you should be expecting a special guest tonight." The worker spoke gruffly, not even looking at her.

"Yes, sir…" She whispered back in a small, frightened voice. As the water reached a level she could bathe in, she turned to show her back to the worker. She felt his knuckles rub against her back as he untied the back of the dress for her. Once it was undone, she slowly pulled her arms from the straps that clung to her fragile shoulders and let the dirty, ripped dress fall to the floor. Underneath it, she had not been allowed to wear anything, which revealed all of the scars she had, and the dried blood between her skinny legs.

She could feel the stare of the worker on her as he helped her into the bathtub. The water felt nice and warm against her pain-filled body. The worker handed her a washcloth, looking uncomfortable at being in the same room as a naked, teenage female.

She slowly lifted her hand from the water and took the washcloth. She looked down at herself before she began to carefully clean the blood from the fur between her legs. It hurt her quite a bit, but she knew that she would just get hurt more if she wasn't clean. Tears pricked the edge of her good eye, but she continued to clean herself.

The water was beginning to turn a very light pink color from her blood after she finished cleaning herself. The worker helped her lean back to get her hair wet to wash it. After that, he picked up a bottle from the floor near the tub and poured it into his hand. He then helped her wash her long black and orange hair, and rinse it.

The water in the tub had turned into an odd mixture of darker colors. The worker said nothing as he helped Evangeline from the tub and wrapped a towel around her.

She stood there shaking slightly, water dripping from her hair and fur. The worker let the water drain from the tub before he turned around to also help her dry her hair. He continued to say nothing after she had to begin drying her fur.

After a few minutes, the other worker came into the bathroom holding a simple, white, nightgown-looking sort of clothing.

'They are honestly expecting me to sit down here, wait on a bed in chains, in such a little nightgown?' Evangeline thought sadly as they helped her put it on. The fabric stuck close to her shoulders and bust; however it became loose and flowed out down to her elbows and mid-thighs.

The workers then led her back to the room that had become her prison. As soon as she saw the small, barred window, she thought of Donnie and how he had come to visit her every day. He was trying to find a way to get in and take her away from there.

They took her over to the bed that had become a torture device and nightmarish space in the room. The male worker that had helped her bathe hesitated before clamping a chain around one of her thin ankles.

She continued to look down at the floor as both of the workers left. She stared down at her bare knees before a chill passed up through her spine.

'It truly is cold down here, now that I've noticed the difference between that bath and the air down her…' Evangeline thought as she shivered once again.

'This is like the temperature of the day momma left for a better place…'

She could still remember her mother's hands pushing her out of the way of the car that just came off of the road. The bloody scene that her mother's corpse laid in and the face of the man that ran from the scene to avoid getting in trouble for what he had done never left her mind. She had always believed that her mother's death was because of her. Her father even said so. That's why she deserved all of this 'punishment.' She deserved to feel humiliation and pain, to feel helpless, and to feel as if she would never have an end to it all.

'Momma, will there ever be an end to this? Will I ever be free? Was it really my fault you died?' She wondered, pulling the end of the white nightgown down in discomfort.

She curled in on herself when the shivers began to intensify. The feeling of being crushed loomed over her. This feeling was one she recognized all too much. It was the feeling that haunted her dreams so often.

'Oh no… Not Him… Anyone but Him…'

She hadn't even heard him come down the stairs, let alone open the door to her prison. She turned her head slightly to look around with her good eye. She froze as her purple eye met a pair of blood red eyes.

And it repeats… That same nightmare of darkness.

"Crying out in pain, But no one knows how to find you.

You're lost in darkness…

Crying out in vain, But no one knows how to reach you.

You're lost in darkness…

Crying out again!

(No one knows how to find you)

You're lost in darkness…

Crying out in vain!

(No one knows how to reach you)

You're lost in darkness…

You're lost in darkness again!"


End file.
